


Let Us Burn

by musemm



Series: Dead In Love [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, matchmaker Chaz, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent a day in Tortuga, Flint and his crew were almost ready to set sail, but not everything went as expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Burn

The end of the Guthries’ reign over Nassau was definitely the kind of news the crew couldn’t be pleased with. His thoughts tumbling over one another, Flint returned to his room, intending to grab forty winks before discussing the garnered news with the men. He flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. There were only a few hours left until sundown, and he had to be at his best. The bed still had a faint smell of sweat, and emotions crowded upon Flint again. The sensations his boatswain had given him… He shivered with both pleasure and anxiety at the memory. It took him longer than he had hoped for, but he finally fell asleep.

The sails of the warship were gleaming in the setting sun. The men were finishing the refitting when they heard their Captain shout from a distance. 

“How is it going?” 

His voice was loud and low. However, he was in good spirits, and most of the sailors exhaled a sigh of relief. 

“Good, Cap’n.” Muldoon replied. After some hesitation he added, “There seems to be a bit of a problem though.” 

“What’s wrong?” Flint made a wry face.

“Well… Billy isn’t here, and without him it’s likely we’ll not finish on time.” Muldoon said cautiously.

Flint raised his voice, “Where the fuck is he?” He felt his blood start to boil and barely managed to keep his irritation hidden. 

“There’s a carnival on the western beach tonight, a local celebration of some sort. He said he would go there.” 

Flint bared his teeth in a grin, “He did?”

“Yeah…” Muldoon said in a long, drawn-out manner, with one corner of his mouth rising, as if sharing the Captain’s surprise.

Flint snorted in amusement and commanded, his expression suddenly austere, “Get it done. I don’t give a fuck if you’ll have to spend all night making preparations. Let De Groot know.” 

“Should we go and look for Billy?” 

“No need.” Flint snapped as he turned around, heading to the western part of the island.

 

When Flint made it to the beach, the sun was sinking rapidly below the horizon and the scents of the Caribbean night started to fill the air. He had sailed the seven seas and had seen all kinds of outlandish ceremonies, yet he was amazed and discombobulated by what he saw before him. 

The celebration was in full swing. There was a huge bonfire on the beach, all sorts of local people gathered around it. There were one-legged pirates in shabby hats, black men with tooth necklaces, and gypsies in bright clothes and feathers in their hair. There were also beautiful women with long curly hair and athletic shirtless men. They were dancing, drinking and shouting; the sounds of their cheerful laughter almost drowned out the music. Their bodies glistened in the light of the flames, and as Flint watched them, he fluctuated between feeling aroused and the urge to turn around and walk away as fast as he could. 

Finally, he came to his senses and realized how out of place he was. “What the fuck am I doing?” he mumbled to himself as he turned and started to leave, but then he saw something that made his heart race like mad. 

There stood his boatswain, surrounded by a bunch of sailors, who were laughing loudly and patting him on the back as he was telling them some kind of story. He was shirtless, and his hard body reflected the light of the fire. Bones was holding a bottle of rum and was obviously drunk, his eyes glowing radiantly. Flint had never seen him like that, and once again he felt both excited and confused. When their eyes met, Billy smirked and took a big gulp from the bottle, tilting his head back. He started to move toward Flint, when suddenly a big drunk fella walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back with an obscene chuckle. 

“Get out of my way, handsome!” He looked Billy up and down, provoking him.

Billy smiled, his eyes flashing with barely suppressed rage, “Better be on your way, mate.” 

“Or what?” The man raised his voice, grinning widely.

Billy didn’t condescend to answer. Instead, he lifted his hand and hit the man in the head with the bottle. The crowd roared with laughter and encouragement. The big fella was knocked unconscious, and a few sailors dragged him away at once. 

Flint rushed toward Billy, his eyes glaring with fury.

“What the fuck was that?” 

An impudent smile spread over Billy’s mouth. “Always happy to see you too, Captain.”

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else, Billy?” Flint said in a calmer voice, flummoxed by the sight of the taller man’s muscular body right in front of him. His boatswain reeked of rum and tobacco, but to his own surprise, Flint found it compelling as hell.

Having noticed the Captain’s confusion, Billy grinned sassily. “What are you doing here?”

The question caught Flint off guard. “What?..” He felt inexplicable anger boiling up again.

Billy came closer, his eyes studying Flint’s face. “You could’ve just sent someone for me.”

“The men have enough on their plate. Eleanor Guthrie has been arrested, so now I have to take them all back to a place with no governor, on a ship with no boatswain to take care of it!” Agitated, Flint could feel the tone of his voice rising. 

Billy frowned. “Why are you so fucking cranky?”

Flint’s voice turned into a growl. “Because in spite of all this,” he gasped, “all I can think about is last night!” 

Having realized what he had said, Flint stood motionless, gawking at his boatswain. Billy stepped forward and leaned down to kiss Flint, but as soon as the boy’s hands touched his face, Flint grabbed his wrists and pushed him back, glancing around warily. 

“What the hell?!”

Billy drew back and gazed at him with a cheeky smirk. Flint looked around slowly. The crowd was reveling in all kinds of sinful pleasures, like nothing else in the world mattered. It dawned on him that in this feast of oblivion and lust, the two of them were somehow invisible. He gazed at Billy intensely and pulled him close, covering his mouth in a hungry kiss. He didn’t care who was watching, instead he decided to give way to the sensations he had been longing for. 

When he slid his tongue into the softness of the boy’s mouth, Billy grasped Flint’s hips and pressed harder into him. Flint put his hand on the back of Billy’s neck and intensified the kiss, almost devouring him. Plundering the boy’s mouth with his tongue, he roughly massaged the rippling muscles of Billy’s arms and shoulders, drawing impatient moans from him and getting stiffer with every second. When he felt his boatswain’s erection rubbing against his own, he pulled away and grabbed Billy’s shoulders with both hands, trying to catch his breath. Billy seized him by the wrist and pulled him away from the crowd. 

There were several tents by the palms, and upon finding an empty one, Billy dragged Flint inside and pushed him down, kneeling beside him. Flint reached up and cupped Billy’s cheek, softly brushing his lower lip with his thumb. Billy wrapped his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth with an obscene moan. Flint watched him closely, breathing heavily and listening to the noise of the crowd. 

He exhaled, “Someone can come inside.” 

“I don’t care.” Billy whispered, his breath burning Flint’s skin, and started to unbutton the Captain’s shirt.

Flint felt like the air was getting thicker. He said huskily, “You’re drunk as fuck.” 

“So?” Billy smiled. “Wasn’t it you who told me to let it all out?.. To be free?..” He started to grind his cock against Flint’s, making him bite his lower lip.

Thoughts were swirling around in Flint’s head. On the one hand, the boy needed to be taken care of. It was now his responsibility to deliver the boatswain to the ship and get him sobered up. On the other hand, Billy’s hot breath, firm hands and hard cock made Flint burn with desire, and the anticipation alone made him the happiest man on earth. Flint could feel himself giving in.

“I really should punish you for shirking your duties.” 

“Then shut up and do it, Captain.” 

Billy’s voice was hard, a suggestive grin spread across his face. He locked eyes with Flint, reached down and hastily unbuckled the Captain’s belt. Flint swallowed convulsively, his hands starting to shake impatiently, and squeezed Billy’s forearms. The boy slid his hand into Flint’s pants and started gently twisting it around his cock, keeping their eyes locked. Flint gasped and started panting, his eyes half-lidded and hazy with pleasure. His hand went down and found the boy’s wet erection. As the Captain began moving his hand up and down, Billy pushed closer, encouraging him to increase the intensity of the strokes. Flint grasped him harder and sped up, delving his tongue into the boy’s mouth. They were groaning loudly and shamelessly, as the celebration on the beach was becoming noisier. 

The thought of them fucking just a few feet away from the crowd sent sweet heat down Flint’s spine and through his body. In a few seconds he felt a rolling, deep climax spread though him. He leaned his head against Billy’s chest, breathing ecstatically and encircling the boy’s waist with his hands. He stayed like that for a while, discreetly inhaling his boatswain’s smell. With his hands slightly trembling, Billy gently stroked Flint’s hair and whispered into his ear, “James…”

Billy was tense, his voice quivering. Flint knew that his lover was desperate for release. Without thinking twice, he bent down and took the man’s cock into his mouth, gripping his hips with both hands. He sucked hard and fast, taking it all down his throat. 

Billy’s breath was becoming more erratic. He started muttering, “Please… Don’t stop… Don’t stop…” roughly grabbing Flint by the hair and slamming his cock even deeper. He came with the Captain’s name on his lips, shuddering hard and spilling himself deep within the man’s throat. Flint groaned greedily, as he swallowed everything to the last drop, savoring the taste, so familiar already.

Flint righted himself and they kissed again, their tongues intertwined, their hands fumbling over each other’s bodies.

“Lie back.” Flint commanded, intending to finally fulfill his promise.

Billy obeyed, still panting after his climax. For a brief moment, his expression became timid, he smiled slightly, and it seemed to Flint that he turned into the shy awkward boy he had always known. But when Flint spread Billy’s legs apart and pulled up his knees, the boy arched his back, his eyes flashed with desire and the shameless grin was back on his face. Having witnessed these sudden transitions, Flint felt a rush of blatant lust run through his body. His cock was intolerably hard again.

Nearly growling, he leaned down and started kissing his boatswain’s chest, moving up to his neck and biting it softly. Billy was going mad in his arms: he was squirming, biting his lips and moaning pleadingly. Flint grabbed the boy’s wrists and forcefully pinned them above his head, leaning closer, their lips almost touching.

“You want it rough, don’t you?” Flint said in a hot whisper, barely restraining himself. He suddenly felt a savage urge to bite his lover’s lips, hard, until they bled.

“I need some discipline, right?” Billy replied in a hoarse voice, gazing at Flint expectantly, one corner of his mouth rising in a salacious smile. He spread his legs wider and gripped Flint’s hips with his knees. “Get down to it,” he whispered into the Captain’s mouth.

The thought flashed through Flint’s mind that some vicious demon had taken possession of his innocent boy’s body and was making him act like a damn whore, but he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of having him. Flint knew full well that they had stepped onto a path from which there was no turning back. 

Flint stroked Billy’s thighs, then harshly pulled down his pants and threw them aside. He couldn’t help but take a moment to study the boy’s body from head to toe. God he had missed it! Billy smiled, enjoying his Captain’s admiring gaze. 

Finally, Flint wetted his hand with his saliva, reached down to Billy’s hole and pushed a finger in. Billy let out a sound which resembled a soft whine. Flint slid another finger inside and started stretching him, slowly but firmly. Billy was becoming louder, and soon his quiet moans turned into growls as Flint picked up the pace. The boatswain grabbed the front of Flint’s shirt and pulled him down, pushing his mouth up into his Captain’s. He freed Flint of his shirt, locked eyes with him and hissed, “Fuck me hard like it’s the last time, James.”

Flint felt his blood boil, this time with desire. He hastily removed his fingers, lubricated his cock and roughly pushed it all the way into his boatswain’s hole. Billy let out a loud cry and clenched his fists. Flint was thrusting hard and fast, unable to control himself anymore. Soon Billy started to move his hips toward Flint’s, arching against him. Flint grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off, not slowing down his thrusts. He moved his hand up and down Billy’s full length, at the same time pushing as deep inside him as he could possibly go. Flint felt like he was about to go insane with pleasure, watching his lover writhe in his arms and fucking him hard, as he wanted. 

“You drive me fucking crazy,” he gasped, “Come on, Billy… come on…”

Billy grabbed Flint’s arms, arched his back, and spilled himself into his Captain’s hand. Flint brought the hand up to his mouth and licked it convulsively, thrusting hard a final time and coming deep inside his boatswain with a loud grunt.

Flint flopped down beside the boy, and they stayed like that for some time, not saying a word, just listening to each other’s heavy breathing slowing down. 

Billy was the first to come to his senses. Trying to make his voice sound steady, he said, “We should be getting back.” He got up and started collecting his clothes from the ground.

Flint struggled to his feet, grabbed Billy by his shoulders and pulled him close. Billy tilted Flint’s chin up and kissed him. It was a new kind of kiss – tender, soft and slow. It lasted a long time, as if they tried to make up for everything that hadn’t been said, every moment they had wasted. 

“What happens next?” Billy asked, when they finally let go of each other.

“First off, we return to the ship and you get some sleep. Then you explain yourself to the crew.” Flint replied, his lips contorting into a flirtatious smirk.

Billy scoffed, “You know what I mean. There is no way we can pull all of this off, is there? Nassau, the Urca,” He paused and cast down his eyes. “Us…”

Flint grasped Billy’s arms with both hands, making him meet his gaze. “Billy, saving Nassau is all I’ve ever fought for. Because once she’s free, you and I, all of us will be free as well. It’s the only thing that matters, and I’ll kill anyone who stands in our way. I don’t care if I’ll burn in hell for it. We’ll make it happen.”

Billy smiled sadly and nodded, “Then we’ll burn together.”

 

The man-of-war was moving away from Tortuga shores, the giant sails billowing in the wind. As Flint watched the island disappear in the morning haze, he felt his heart sink. Now that he could have what he had craved, he wasn’t sure that all his hopes and dreams would not turn to dust once again. Then he recalled Billy’s words. 'Hell, if we are doomed, I’ll not waste a fucking moment of this life,' he thought. 

“Raise all the canvas!” He commanded. “We need to get to Nassau within days.” 

“There’s something different about you,” said a low husky voice behind him.

Flint turned and saw Charles Vane squinting at him, his annoying grin all over his face.

“Did you take my advice?” 

Flint scoffed, “Why the fuck do you care?” He turned away so that Vane couldn’t see his bewilderment.

Charles’ grin widened. “I see. Well, I believe if there’s anyone who could do something about preventing a war, it’s the two of you.”

Flint raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. “What makes you so sure?”

Vane replied, “I have never seen such passion and commitment. You’ll either save us all,” he paused, “or kill us all.” He shrugged as if it was a joke. “Either way, better you than anyone else.”

He chuckled and walked away nonchalantly.


End file.
